Search for the Fire
by Vulpix of the Looney Bin
Summary: I have the first chapter, read the prolouge first, otherwise you WILL NOT GET IT!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
This is like a bunch of fics thrown together, a mix of Pok'emon,  
Tamora Pierce, and The Golden Compass, the reason it's in the Poke'mon  
section, is because it is mostly about poke'mon, and uses the  
chaiecters from the show. You will definetly get this better if  
you've read some of Tamora Pierce's books, and the Golden Compass  
serries, but I will explain all. If I mention somthing that I don't  
explain, let me know, and I'll tell you about it.  
Before I start this fic, there is a bit of things to expain,  
I will be using the main charecters from poke'mon, Ash, Misty, Brock,  
Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu.   
I got the concept of a deamon from "The Golden Compass,"  
sierries. A deamon is ,in this story, a poke'mon that forms at your  
birth. You are bonded to your deamon forever, and can't be verey far  
from eachother at any time. Your deamon is almost always oppisite  
sex that you are. In this story, The deamon can be anyone of its  
evalutionary levals. For example, if your deamon is a bulbasaur,  
it can change to be a ivysaur or venusaur, and go back again. But  
each time it changes it uses up some of your magic.  
Now let's talk of the magic aspect. Each person has magic,  
and thier magic is tied to their deamon. For example, if you deamon  
is a squirtle/wartortle/blastoise, you have water magic. If your  
deamon is a normal type, you usually have earth magic, even though  
your deamon isn't ground type. Your magic is tied to your life, if  
you try to use up more magic than you have, you can die. Humans  
use their magic to make spells, like poke'mon attacks. Even though  
all humans have magic, they don't always use it, or only a little  
bit. A person who studies and devolops their magic is a mage.  
Like someone with fire magic may not use it for "big magic" but  
might be a travler who just uses it to light campfires and such.   
Remember, If you have any questions, just email me at vulpix_777@hotmail.com,  
or just write it in your response.  
  
Now we have a cast of the main charicters...  
  
Ash Kechum of the order of Raikou  
  
Ash is pretty much the same personality wise, but he's sixteen  
instead of ten in this fic. He has lightning magic, and studied to be a  
mage at the Temple of Raikou. Pasque Thundarian ( a.k.a. Pikachu) is his deamon.   
  
Pasque Thundarian, deamon of Ash Kechum  
  
Pasque, (pronounced Pask) is Ash's deamon. She is a Pikachu/Riachu deamon,  
but prefers her pikachu form. ( I do normally think of Ash's Pikachu as a boy, but  
deamons are almost always the oppisite sex, so... )  
  
Misty Waterflower of the order of Suicune  
  
Misty is now also sixteen. She learned to be a mage at the Suicune  
Temple. She has water magic. Kapan Aquarious is her deamon.  
  
Kapan Aquarious, deamon of Misty Waterflower  
  
Kapan is Misty's deamon. After hours of pondering, I decided  
to make him a psyduck/golduck deamon. He prefers his Golduck form, so  
that people will take him sirriously.  
  
Brock Stone of the order of Entei  
  
I know, Brock likes rock poke'mon, but I made him a fire  
mage anyway, but later in the story this becomes important. He learned   
to be a mage at the Temple of Entei. Valarianna Pyroa is his deamon.  
  
Valarianna Pyroa, deamon of Brock Stone  
  
Valarianna is Brocks deamon. She is a Vulpix/Ninetails deamon,  
who prefers he Vulpix form, but switches to her ninetais form in times  
of danger.  
  
Hope that wasn't too complicated, but if you have any questions  
about the story, or charicters now of later in the story, just let me know!  
  



	2. Chapter One: Get Lost You Bozos!!!

  
  
Okay, It seems like our readers get whats going on!!! =)  
Here it is let's get a move on!!  
  
  
"Get back here kid!" A young girl of about six and her  
Rattata deamon ran down the street and turned into an ally.  
They had unknowingly run into a dead end. " O no! Damon we're   
trapped!" yelled tthe girl to her deamon. Three young men ran   
behind her into the ally, with a Murkrow, Ivysaur, and Machop   
deamons.  
  
The leader and the murkrow deamon moved closer,  
"Well well Tsarmina, what have we here," he remarked to his deamon. "  
Looks like a little girl who can't take care of her money properly,"  
replied the Murkrow. " You best give it to us," smirked the man with  
the Ivysaur deamon. "I won't give it to you, My famaly needs this money!"  
yelled the girl. "If she won't give it to us," said the Ivysaur deamon,  
"we'll just have to take it. "  
  
The three deamons and the men closed in. " Don't worry Tyra,"  
whispered Damon, "I'll protect you." The Rattata deamon glowed a soft brown,  
changing to it's Raticate stage. "Take care of it Carla," said the man with  
the Machop deamon. Carla glowed, changing to her Machoke stage.  
  
Carla ran at Damon and swung at him with her fist. Damon leaped out  
of the way and bit down hard on her arm. The Ivysaur deamon wrapped her  
vines around Damon, pulling him off Carla. Tsarmina flew over and started   
pecking Damon on his head. Tyra collapsed on the ground, holding her head and   
screaming. Because humans and deamons are bonded, they feel eachother's pain.  
Damon was in too much pain to keep his advanced shape, and had reverted back   
to his Rattata form. "Stop please!" Yelled Tyra, " I'll give it to you just   
stop hurting us!" The man who was Clara's human partner rubbed his arm and   
smiled evily, "I don't think we're ready to stop just yet." He called his  
magic, which with him, made him ten times stronger than normal. "Help me, please!"   
Tyra screamed.  
  
"Let her go," said a voice at the end of the ally. The three bullies turned   
to see who spoke. A boy about sixteen years old with dark hair and brown eyes stood   
there, his Pikachu deamon bristling with electricity. With him, were two others.   
A girl his age, with red hair and blue eyes flecked with green. She had a Golduck   
deamon. His other companion was an older guy of about eighteen with spikey black hair,   
and a Vulpix deamon. " I said leave her alone," the younger boy repeated.  
  
The deamons put Damon down, and advanced on the newcomers. The Machoke   
demon ran at the Golduck deamon, while his human partner went at the girl, roaring   
in anger. The girl glanced around her, then pointed to a puddle of water on the ground.   
The puddle jumped into the air and down the man's open throught, down the wrong way.   
While the deamon was distracted by her human's pain, the girl's deamon shot a blast   
of water out of its mouth, slaming Clara into the wall.   
  
The man with the Murkrow deamon started to form a dark ball in his hands,   
preparing it to throw at the older boy, while his deamon soared high preparing to   
dive on the now Ninetails deamon. Suddenly, the older boy threw a small fireball   
into the man's eyes, who grabbed his face. The Murkrow deamon, faltered in her   
dive, as the Ninetails deamon jumped up to meet her, clamping her teeth on the   
Murkrow's wing. There was a resounding crack as her strong jaws snapped the wing   
bone in two. The Murkrow's human partner yelled grabbing his arm, as the older   
boy formed a much larger fireball. He flung it at the man's midsection, hitting   
right on.  
  
The Pikachu and Ivysaur deamons were dodging one another's attacks,   
as the Ivysaur's human started making a weed in the allyway grow into a long   
vine, trying to tie up the younger boy. The man glanced tword the sky, noticing   
it was full of black clouds. *Funny* he thaught, * It was clear a minute ago*.   
The boy looked at his opponent, and pointed whispering, "Strike." A bolt of   
lightning lept from the cloud, hiting the ground about a foot from the man.   
"I would get out of here if I was you," said the boy, "I never miss twice."   
The men and their deamons flead.  
  
The girl gently picked up Tyra. "Are you alright?" "Who are you?"   
asked Tyra. The girl giggled, "My name is Misty, and this is my deamon Kapan. The   
Golduck deamon nodded his head in acknoagement as he helped Damon to his feet.   
" Those are my friends Ash, with his deamon Pasque, and that is Brock and his deamon   
Valarianna."  
  
As it turns out, Tyra's mother was the innkeeper, and was more than happy to   
give them a free stay. "Ahhhhh," sighed Ash as he entered the room where he, Brock,   
Pasque, and Valarie. " A REAL BED!!!" yelled Pasqe and Valarie at the same time, then   
taking running jumps, landed in the soft cusiony blankets. "Don't you dare get fur   
all over the bed," warned Brock. "So what if I do?" retorted Valarie. "You sleep on   
the floor." "Fine fine...I'll be careful..."  
  
Later they all went downstairs, which was like a restraunt, to have somthing   
to eat. "Are you mages?" asked Tyra. "Yep," said Misty, "all three of us." "I can do   
magic too!" said Tyra. "Why didn't you use it to protect yourself ?" asked Ash. She   
grinned, "I have earth magic, I coudn't use it because the ground was paved, but if   
it wasn't, I would've kicked them to the eastren sea!"   
  
A magic pool in the corner started to shimmer. Mages use a magic pools to   
communicate over long distances. The face of an old man with a Growlithe deamon appeared.   
"O no Brock, it's Groman!" yelled Valarie. Brock banged his head on the table, "Entei save  
us," he grumbled. "I don't get it, who's Groman?" asked Misty. "One of Brock's old teachers  
at the temple," whispered Ash, "real grouch."   
  
"Brock!" the old guy's voice thundered, "Where in the name of Moltres, Ho-oh,   
and Entei are you?" "Right here," grumbled Brock, walking over to the pool, "What do you   
want?" The old guy grimiced, "The headmaster wants you back here at the temple pronto!"  
  
Hope you dudes and dudettes liked it. Please review! If you don't, I'll think you   
didn't like it!!! I've got to work on the next part of "Help i'm a Poke'mon", and finish   
that up. I've also written a "Return to V7's Brain," which I haven't been able to type up   
yet.   
  
Gary is going to be involved in the story later, and I can't think of what his deamon   
should be, so you all get to vote! Just say in your response! 


End file.
